Nova and a little Suprise
by Jamara
Summary: My second fic! Haven't been able to write in a while... but all the same, enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, wait a second… who took my muffins? I won't write without 'em!

Egypt: Ummm…. I had a snack?

Me: You little… (mutters to self) Hmmm…. Where's my book on nonlethal revenge schemes?

Egypt: Ummm… Gotta go! Right Now before she finds out about my other little snack!

The Newest Mother to Be

The monkey team was at their usual activities. But all of that was about to go down the drain when Otto came running out of the lab with Gibson right behind him.

Otto- He's gonna kill me!

Gibson: For blowing up my chemical formula, yes.

Chiro- Come on guys, give it a rest. I am trying to play Super Helmet Crusher Pilot 34!

Sprx: Yeah, and kid, I'm gonna beat you!

Chiro: I don't think so Sparky!

Sprx: I said, DON"T CALL ME THAT!

Chiro: Hey where's Nova? She loves this game. Or any game for that matter…

Otto- (From amid a rolling dust cloud) She said she felt sick. She's in her room.

Gibson-(Other part of dust cloud) She is probably just ill from that pizza we ordered last night…

Sprx: Oh shut up Brainstrain, nobody wants to hear a lecture. I can see the title now… The Dangers of Delivery Pizza!

Everyone started laughing. Nova came stomping into the room, red in the face.

Nova: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

Sprx: You need your beauty rest?

Nova :( Smacks Sprx in the head) I'll show you beauty sleep!

Sprx: Ouch! What the hell was that for? (Gets smacked again)

Nova: (Stomping away) that one was for swearing. The other was for being a stuck up jerk!

Sprx: What's up with her? (Nova runs by him and dives for the garbage can)

Nova kept puking for 6 straight hours. By the end, her throat was sore and she felt worse than before.

Gibson: Nova, come into my lab for a moment please. I want to run a few simple tests on you.

Nova: I'm not gonna be your lab rat. Find out what's wrong and then please, leave me alone.

Gibson (Running his machines and doing scans) Hmmm… Hmmm….

Nova: What's with all the Hmmming?

Gibson: It appears your biometric structure has been altered by a previously unseen…

Nova: Just speak English will ya? For once in your scientific life?

Gibson: Nova… I hope you're ready for responsibility.

Nova: Excuse me?

Gibson: You're going to be a mom.

Nova: WHAT!

Gibson: That's what all the tests show.

Nova: Oh crap. Now I have to tell everybody else! I even have to tell Sprx…

Everybody just stared when Nova told them.

Chiro: Yay! I can ask the question! Where do babies come from?

Sprx: Kid, don't ask. I'll lend you my book!

Antauri: You will do no such thing Sprx! He's only fourteen!

Sprx: So what? He's a teenager! Probably the only teenager in Shuggazoom, or the universe, that doesn't know!

As this argument continued, Nova spoke up.

Nova: I have something just as important to announce. The father is Sprx!

Sprx: Nova and a baby?(Passes out)

That's all for now! R&R, and sorry I haven't been here in a while! Too much to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Proposal and some plans

Night fell upon Shuggazoom city. As the glorious full moon rose, Nova sat watching it, thinking and wondering about the future. She felt someone touch her shoulder, and turned to see Sprx grinning at her.

Sprx: Why are you up here all alone?

Nova: Just thinking.

Sprx: About what?

Nova: About the Future.

Sprx: I have been too. And I wanted to tell you something really important. I haven't been that great to you have I? I've always teased you and picked on you. I'm really sorry. I'm not always so good at telling how I really feel. Remember all those times we fought? And argued? She laughed, but stopped when she saw how serious he really was. He brought something out from behind him, and got down on one knee. Nova, he whispered, will you…ummm… marry me?

Nova: Of course I will you silly! She hugged him, and they kissed before retreating into the super robot. It wasn't very late, only about 10:30, and everyone else was still awake.

Gibson: You're getting married?

Otto fell from the ceiling, where he had been repairing something. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. He rolled around on the floor, howling and holding onto his stomach. Nova…Sprx…married, he gasped between fits of laughter. Sprx's face went as red as his fur. Nova just smiled. You think it's funny? He said to Otto, who was still laughing. Yes! Otto cried, before managing to get to his feet. At that moment, Antauri walked into the room, seemingly unaware that anything had happened. Gibson told him. He seemed unhappy.

Sprx: Something wrong Antauri?

Antauri: This could cause problems….

Sprx: Oh shut up for once, now let's get started on some wedding ideas.

Nova: For once Sprx, I agree!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for all your reviews! Any suggestions for baby names or wedding ideas would be very helpful. Of course, we'll need bridesmaids, a preacher and everything! Volunteers needed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A slight change

A few months passed. As Nova's stomach grew, Sprx became anxious and acted very odd. He was protective, and wanted no one even to touch Nova. She was very annoyed by his behavior, telling him that she was only having a baby, it wasn't that bad. He did not appear comforted.

As they began decorating for the wedding, things went more smoothly. Nova did the easier jobs, like getting flowers and choosing colors. Sprx would not let her do anything that involved lifting, climbing, or any physical work whatsoever.

Quit worrying, Nova said as she felt a slight cramp. She was already used to it. I'll tell you if something's wrong, I think I would know! You aren't having this kid, I am! So let me worry about it okay? I know you're worried, but relax. His concern only grew as she doubled over, holding her stomach in pain. She went to sit down, taking deep breaths to try to get rid of the pain. But she felt worse. She retreated to her room to lie down. But as she entered her room, something gushed over her feet, her water had just broken. She started screaming, bringing everyone tearing down the hallway. Gibson took over, sending Antauri and Otto downstairs. Sprx stayed with Nova, wincing slightly as she almost crushed his fingers. 3 hours of screaming, swearing, and pain later, it was almost time. What the hell… she said as she pushed as hard as she could. Gibson held up a baby monkey, then dried it off. But then he seemed surprised. He held up another, and three more followed. He was shocked. Quints? He said, astonished. Quintuplets? It's not possible! Nova grinned. He handed her each baby, one at a time. Four girls, he said, and a boy. The first, named Lyra, was red, with bright yellow spots and black eyes. Fantasia, said Nova, looking at her second, who looked just like her mother. Sprx named the third girl Rose, she looked just like him. The last girl was named Ember, she was red with pink eyes. The boy was more difficult to name. Finally they decided on Galaxy. He was red with yellow stripes, and black eyes. Nova was so tired she fell asleep, before Antauri and Otto came in to see the new babies. Antauri heard the "Quintuplets" and promptly fainted. Otto just laughed and dragged off to Gibson's medical room.

……………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for the reviews and to Astral Firefly for Lyra's name. I will update soon. If anyone wants to borrow any of the quints in future stories just ask!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The wedding 

The day of the wedding dawned. Everyone was racing around making last minute preparations. Nova was in her room pulling on her dress, assisted by Ivy and Egypt.

Come on Nova, suck in your breath for a minute, so I get it over you, said Egypt. Finally they got it on. Ivy, having refused a dress, had only put a clip in her hair. There were several bridesmaids, including Ivy, Egypt, and Jet (Hope you don't mind if I borrow Jet Twister91, Please and Thank you). The flower girl was Fantasia, and the ring bearer Galaxy. The wedding began.

When Nova walked down the Aisle, Sprx couldn't stop staring at her. She looked angelic.

They looked out over the wedding guests. Their three daughters, who were not participating in the wedding, sat together, wearing matching pink dresses. As the preacher, Antauri knew he had to start. The wedding actually went smoothly, but the after party would be crazy. Finally, Antauri closed the book, you may kiss the bride, he said. Sprx just stood there, too nervous to move. Finally, Ivy gave him a kick, and he kissed Nova, much to the delight of everyone there. Only Galaxy, behind them, made a gagging face. They ignored him. Then the after party began. Ivy immediately dived into her supply of beer, and was looped within five minutes. She acted silly, and crazy and off the wall. Her usual attitude.

As Nova and Sprx danced, everyone else joined in. Everyone expected the quints to stay together, but they all took off in separate directions. Truth was, they were desperate to get away from Lyra, who was being bossy as usual. Nova and Sprx did bicker, over where the honeymoon who be. They decided to get a hotel near six flags amusement park. Though they received much begging and pleading to go along from the kids, they refused. It was meant just for the two of them. As the after party broke up, they headed for the door.

Otto called after them. Birth Control! He shouted. And who's watching the quints? Antauri is, Nova said. Antauri sputtered, wha… he began, before being jumped upon. They were all laughing, everybody except Antauri. He knew he was in for five days of torture. He got even more terrified when Fantasia held up a bottle of Nail Polish. Don't try anything, he said, you won't succeed. She grinned. You can't hurt us or upset us. You'll lose your place as second in command. Otto said. He talked to my mom and dad and they told him! So let's get this makeover started guys! Antauri sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing everyone. I was away, so sorry for the delay in the new chapter! But here it is!

Makeover time

Somehow, they managed to tie Antauri to the chair. They put a blond wig on him, and Lyra worked on trying to get him to wear the lipstick. It took three of them to paint his fingernails, with red nail polish.

Come on Antauri, said Fantasia, we're going to make you look pretty! He frowned. I don't want to be "pretty" he cried, I am not female! Oh, said Lyra, could have fooled me! You sure sing like a girl! I heard you singing in the shower this morning! Wasn't it the tune to "Barney and Friends?" He blushed. It was not, he said loudly. They cracked up laughing when Fantasia held up a tape recorder, and turned it on. It was Antauri on the tape, singing the song. Antauri looked at the floor; he would never live this down. And if the rest of the team ever found out, he would never hear the end of it. Sprx would glory in the chance to have something to blackmail him with. Then Rose walked into the room, carrying a raggedy-Ann doll. Antauri shrieked.

She held it up, and then pulled it back when Antauri broke his restraints and made a grab for it. She held it up again, and then took off down the hallway. Antauri ran after her, "Mrs. Wiggles", he said, give her back to me! Just as they started to tug at it, each trying to pull it to them, the door opened. Nova came in with Sprx. They saw the scene in front of them and stopped dead. Rose was standing there wailing, while Antauri, complete with wig, makeup, dress, and high heels hugged the doll. He ran off into his room, slamming the door. Nova picked up Rose, trying to get her to stop crying. Sprx, meanwhile, went after Antauri. He pulled open the door, but he was nowhere in sight,.

Lyra was in the main room, playing monopoly with Galaxy. Rose wandered in, and joined the game. Fantasia didn't want to play; she was cutting out paper dolls. Ember was helping, cutting out the clothes. Thunder echoed outside. The lights flickered, then went out. When they came back on, all five had disappeared. Then, a single piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

Sprx came into the room, and picked up the paper. He read it,

So, you want your precious little darlings back?

Give me what I ask, and no harm will befall them.

Do not, and they will not live to see the next sunrise!

All I want is this, the absolute surrender of your team, here

Are your instructions:

. Dismantle the Super Robot

'Kill the leader of your team

. Destroy your weapons

Do this by sunrise tomorrow

I will leave you another note.

……………………..

That's all for now! A cliffie, again!


	6. Chapter 6

Terror and Ultimate Betrayal

Lyra stirred. She tried to move, but felt cold iron on her wrists. She was chained to a wall.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in a cold, dank cavern. Rose was beside her, but the other three were nowhere in sight. Fear began to grow within her when she heard screams echoing from far away. Then a panel slid open from the wall opposite. It was that evil, disgusting Mandarin! And creepy Sakko! She had heard all about them from her parents. Sakko laughed in a "I-am-so-evil" tone. Mandarin walked up to them, and Lyra spit at him. You overgrown monster, she said. With that comment, she kicked him right in the you-know-what! He screeched, and then put shackles on her feet. You won't be doing that again, he sneered. Well, due to the fact that the paroxysms of Strength she possesses compared to the gravity force….Rose began to babble. Mandarin turned his attention to her. Smart little one huh? He grinned. Sakko, he ordered, fetch Dark Coral. Sakko ran off. Within a minute or two, a female monkey strode into the room. She was purple, with a black star on her forehead. She went over to Rose, then pulled her out into a dark hallway. She dragged her into a brightly lit room, where machines, whirring and banging, lined the walls. She strapped Rose to a table, and then brought out a high-powered electric drill. You won't feel much, she said. Rose sniffled. What are you going to do? She asked. Just drain your brain power, Dark Coral sneered. She began to hook up several nasty-looking machines.

Meanwhile, Galaxy and Fantasia were working on freeing themselves. They had been hastily tied with rope, not chains. Galaxy started to glow, his body temperature rose immensely, and the rope fell off, melted. He freed Fantasia, who began pounding at the solid cement wall. Then, instinctively, she tried her own weapons. She had fists like Nova, except they sparked. Whatever she hit would be shocked with 9000 volts of electricity. The wall smashed within seconds. They ran straight into Ember, who was tossing an energy ball in her hand. She grinned. Then she threw the ball up at an overhead lamp, and it exploded.

Rose was determined to escape. When Dark Coral's back was turned, she tried to bite the strap holding her down. To her surprise, it broke. She discovered her teeth had grown into fangs, and would bite through anything. She chomped down on the other, just as Dark Coral turned around. Rose attacked, and they fell on the floor fighting. Rose grabbed a piece of metal, and hit Dark Coral in the head. It knocked her out. Leaving the room, she

went to find Lyra. She heard Mandarin's voice echoing.

You are better than your siblings, Mandarin said. You are much more. I could give you the power you deserve, if you would only trust me. Life for you would be so much better than with that traitor family of yours. Lyra raised her head, actually considering his words. She did want power, and she had always believed she was better than her brother and sisters. She thought about what her parents would say. Then she shook it off. I will help you, she said. At that minute, the wall on the other side of the crashed down. Don't worry Lyra; said Ember, we're here to save you.

Galaxy jumped on Mandarin, trying to attack him. But at that moment, Lyra attacked Galaxy! She pounded on him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was trying to burn her. She grabbed a small dagger off the floor. Don't make me kill you, she hissed. The entire room was silent. She glanced up, everyone was staring at her. Rose had a hand over her mouth, unable to believe what Lyra had threatened to do. Ember stepped forward. My sister, she said, would you really and truly kill your own flesh and blood? What happened to you? Listen to reason and put down that knife! Lyra grinned. She made a move as if to throw the dagger away, but instead stabbed Galaxy in the chest! Ember screamed. Rose started to cry. Lyra ran off and went over by Mandarin. Fantasia lifted Galaxy, and Ember blew a hole in the cavern roof. They escaped, to see night sky shining above them. They were outside of Shuggazoom in the zone of wasted years. A huge roar sounded above them, and the Super Robot landed a few yards away. The door hatch opened, and they hurried inside. Gibson saw Galaxy and quickly snatched him from Fantasia. He went into the medical room and slammed the door. The other three were nearly flattened by their anxious and distraught parents. Nova looked up. Where's Lyra? She asked. Rose hung her head. Mom, she whispered, Lyra's not our sister anymore. She's a monster, a twisted, evil monster.


	7. Chapter 7

A new beginning for a brokenhearted family

As they explained what had happened to them, the 4 remaining quints were deeply saddened and brokenhearted. 5 had become 4, one had gone evil, and she had commited acts far beyond forgiveness. The alarm went off.

Formless! Gibson shouted, waves of them! They rushed off into the city. For the first time, Rose, Ember and Fantasia were allowed to fight. Galaxy was too weak too join, thought he wanted too. As they pounded on the formless, they heard a familiar voice. It was Lyra. She looked different. She bore the skeleton king symbol on her chest, and she stood by Mandarin with a smirk on her face. Lyra, Nova cried, and tried to run up and hug her daughter. But Lyra stepped aside. You are not my mother, she said coldly. I have no mother. With that, she whipped around and slammed Nova in the chest with her fists. Nova collapsed. Sprx turned red with anger. You won't treat your mother like that! He shouted, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck as he came up behind her. Mandarin cackled. I will be back for the child, he said, and vanished. Sprx held his screaming, kicking daughter at arms length, ignoring her protests. As the last formless were beaten, he carried her into the robot. He put her down. She turned and sank her teeth into his hand. He shrieked and recoiled. But as she turned around, she was face to face with the rest of the monkey team. With an unusual display of anger, Antauri grabbed her and threw her into a chair. Explain, he hissed menacingly. She refused to say a word. Wait, said Nova, I think it's not us she needs to explain too. They stepped aside, allowing her sisters and brother to approach her. With that last comment, the adults slipped quietly out of the room. What happened to you Lyra? Said Rose softly. You're our sister, why would you betray us?

Because I am not one of you, Lyra spoke coldly. Any kindness she had originally had seemed to have vanished. You are but pawns, she said. You are weak and defenseless. Come with me, and you will find power beyond your imagination.

Never, said Rose, jumping to her feet. They stormed out. They had a meeting with the rest of the team that afternoon, after Lyra had been securely imprisoned downstairs.

They all had tears in their eyes. Even Gibson and Antauri. Chiro cried too, as they finally came to their decision. She cannot be convinced, said Antauri. We must let her go. If she truly does wish to be good, she will return. But we cannot hold her here forever. We must let her go, and let her fate be decided.

They released Lyra. She immediately turned and ran off, stopping only once to look back at them. As the sun set, all of the team stepped inside the robot, except Sprx and Nova. Sprx had his arm around her, comforting Nova. Sprx, she said, we have to go after her, she could die! He held her back. She fought him, tears streaming down here face. He held her to him, cuddling her gently. We can't. He said softly. There's only one option. We have to forget she's ours. We have to think of her like Mandarin or Sakko. Shes an enemy. How can you say that, said Nova, looking up at him. She fell to her knees. My baby, she said, my little girl, she was heartbroken. But as the sun finally dipped below the clouds, she got up. Sprx turned, and went back inside. Nova looked back once, the sunset reflected in her eyes. I will never forget you Lyra, Nova said. Deep in her heart, she knew she would never forget her love for her firstborn child. With a heavy heart, she finally turned away. She knew as well that her baby was gone, but for some reason, she felt there was still hope. Whatever future remains for Lyra, she thought, she can never truly forget the love she still has from her family.


End file.
